User blog:Luperza/Blog 5.30.2013
Salutations, Auraxians! It’s been a busy week for me over here on the Community Team. We recently updated the Roadmap with some new additions and put up a new build on the Public Test Server. You should definitely check those out if you haven’t. We could use all the feedback you can think of! =D I hope you took advantage of the double experience during the Memorial Day weekend. I know I definitely did. I even livestreamed a good portion of my playtime from my Twitch.TV channel. 27 hours of madness! Feel free to check them out if you want. Here are the recap videos by date: 5.25.2013 and 5.27.2013. They are long streams, so be prepared. Haha. I recently found out that we are number three in PC Gamer’s “25 Greatest Shooters of All Time” that was published in their most recent issue of the PC Gamer Magazine. It’s still surreal to me to read reviews and see us beating other games that I had only dreamed of playing. Now, to have created something that the community has deemed one of the greatest shooters of ALL TIME, words just can’t express how proud I am. On that note, we must continue to progress! Why stop at number three!? We’re constantly working on adding new things to the game. Having such a vocal community has definitely helped in that realm. People always ask me if their posts are being read and I wanted to go over something I do each week that might answer your question(s). Every week, I compile the top data from the forums, social media, external forum, etc (basically, the internets). This entails: *Topics and themes *Summary of the concerns and discussion about topics and themes *Community suggestions for the development team or comments about how the development team is already addressing the topic or theme *Quotes from forum posts and other messages *A breakdown of how many people are posting on each topic or theme *A complete overview of how many people are posting and messaging each week and total *ETC!!! These reports allow the development team to see how the systems and items they are implementing in the game affect the game. We’re constantly addressing how these reports work and adding more information where the development team requires it and removing information they don’t deem necessary. If you have questions for the development team, you should definitely check out Friday Night Ops and come to SOE Live! Friday Night Ops is a live webcast I help host where PlanetSide 2 developers join me as we hang out with various parts of the community and answer questions related to PlanetSide 2. Last week, on Episode 33 of Friday Night Ops, Lenny “Kalyper” Gullo joined me to show off the new flow adjustments to Esamir and we spotlighted an event held by the NC Strategic Command which is currently made up of the Blue Lions, 7th Cavalry and Sturmgrenadier on Mattherson. SOE Live is an annual event that Sony Online Entertainment hosts. This year we are hosting it at Planet Hollywood in Las Vegas, Nevada!! You should definitely come out. It’s always a blast. By the way, Tramell “T-Ray” Isaac is giving away his custom Vanu Sovereignty development team hoodie if Episode 13 of Command Center can hit five thousand views! So you might want to go watch this video: I think that’s about all the time I have this week! I want to start writing these blogs each week, so you can get an insight on what I’m doing and maybe a few tidbits about the community. Only 64 days left until SOE Live! I’ll leave you with this YouTube video of xItZMuRdAx, a very active community member, answering questions and teaching players about game settings and functionality in PlanetSide 2. Toodles! /Margaret “Luperza” Krohn Community Relations Representative TL;DR - NOTES: *My Memorial Day Streams: http://www.twitch.tv/luperza/b/407929192 and http://www.twitch.tv/luperza/b/408811120 *New Roadmap Updates: https://forums.station.sony.com/ps2/index.php?forums/roadmap.59/ *Public Test Server - Test Release Notes 5.29.2013: https://forums.station.sony.com/ps2/index.php?threads/test-release-notes-5-29-2013.130170/ *PlanetSide 2 gets #3 on PC Gamer’s top 25 FPS games of ALL TIMES! https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BLcVWWwCQAAAODh.jpg:large *When Episode 13 of Command Center hits 5k views, Tramell “T-Ray” Isaac, Senior Art Director, will be giving away his custom Vanu Sovereignty development team hoodie. http://youtu.be/aVgc-O6uvGE *Episode 33 of Friday Night Ops: Event spotlight on the NC Strategic Command and Lenny “Kalyper” Gullo shows off new flow adjustments on Esamir: https://forums.station.sony.com/ps2/index.php?threads/recap-friday-night-ops-episode-33.127626/ *64 days left until SOE Live!!! Don’t miss out on all the fun! https://www.soe.com/soelive/ *In-game settings and functionality with xItZMuRdAx. http://youtu.be/0KQnxlWN46Y Category:Blog posts Category:News